Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to starter motor motors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to air-powered starter motors having adjustable configurations so as to be adaptable to a variety of different engine mounting orientations.
Air-powered starter motors are used on a wide variety of compression-type engines. Often, air-powered starter motors have an air operated rotary motor that is driven by pressurized gas from a fluid source that is in fluid communication with the starter motor. The pressurized gas, such as, for example, compressed air, may flow through at least a portion of the starter motor to facilitate rotary motion of the rotary motor. Further, in at least some applications, the gas that is exhausted from the starter motor must be captured so as to be delivered, via piping, to another location, or diffused by a separate assembly for noise reduction.
Air-powered starter motors are often operably mounted to a mounting member of an engine, such as, for example, a gear housing. However, engines often have different configurations. Such variances in engine configurations, and the inclusion of other accessories that are mounted to the engine, may result in the housing of the starter needing to be mounted at a variety of different angular positions/orientations relative to the mounting member. Yet, these various mounting positions/orientations often tend to increase the level of complexity, and cost, of the mounting arrangements for the starter motor. For example, a number of additional parts are often needed to adapt the existing starter motor configuration to the various, different mounting orientations. Additionally, changes in starter motor mounting orientations often also increases the complexity of connecting the starter motor to the supply and outlet lines that deliver or remove the gas that is used in the operation of the starter motor.